


it's true, i will rescue you

by rxginamills



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cliche, Deal With It, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Kinda, Rescue Missions, also they're all young adults so the marriage talk isn't weird, anyway bye, but like g and a are gay so the marriage talk isn't rly a surprise, c'mon i have to give them a very disney-esque happy ending, i just love them all, so deal with it, the ending where grey asks ben for community service is kinda awkward but oh well, the ending words are dumb but i never know how to end fics, they're in their early 20s i think, yes resurrection is a thing psh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: "Hey Mal, what's up?"Mal's face darkened, "Evie was kidnapped, and I know who took her."
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney), Belle & Gaston (Disney), Evie/Mal (Disney), Gothel & Original Female Character(s), Jay/Carlos de Vil, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Queen of Hearts & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 25





	it's true, i will rescue you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. Hi. 
> 
> This is wild. I've been working on this fic since AUGUST 2019. Yeah, that was a while ago. I was really excited about this idea but sometimes I got lazy and lost my inspiration so I had long breaks from writing this fic. NOW the moment has come for me to finally post this and I could not be more pumped. I'm aware that this fic is cliche and probably dumb and all adjectives imagineable but I am still SO PROUD of it and I love feeling like that. Things like that remind me why I love writing with my whole soul. 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by! I hope you like the fic as much as I liked writing it, but if you didn't like it, I'm still glad you visited. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> PS. Mal and Evie are soulmates. Grey and Annika are my new favorite OCs.

Mal's life had never been perfect, but she decided that lying in bed next to the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on came pretty close to perfection. She felt like she had won the lottery. She had everything: the most amazing girl in the world, a home they shared, incredible friends and safety and freedom in Auradon. Sometimes it was hard to imagine that someone like her could deserve all that. Luckily she had Evie there to keep her grounded and remind her that she was indeed deserving of all the good things in her life. 

Evie and Mal had been dating for several years, and they were the best years of Mal's life. They complimented each other so well, from the colors of their hair to their personalities. Mal could've spent hours listening to Evie explain her newest sketches to her, and on the other hand Mal would never tire of the sight of Evie's eyes glistening when Mal rambled on about new spells she had learned. It was so refreshing to have someone care about what she was interested in. 

Evie was Mal's future, and they had long ago settled that they'd be together forever, but they weren't the only friends who had found happiness in each other. Mal grinned as she thought about soft, flustered Carlos and his tall, confident boyfriend Jay. They had gotten together before Mal and Evie had, back when they were still on the Isle of the Lost. They had inspired Mal to be herself loud and proud, and it was the most liberating feeling she knew.

Mal smiled to herself and let out a yawn. She turned on her side to tell Evie good morning only to find out that she wasn't in bed with her. Mal frowned for a moment but shrugged it off and got up to look for her girlfriend. If Evie had gotten up before her it meant that she was most likely in her studio, busy with exceptionally beautiful pieces of clothing.

Mal headed to the studio first, expecting to find Evie there. She was astounded to notice that the studio was empty too. She went on to check the whole castle, but couldn't find Evie anywhere. It was starting to worry her. It was not like Evie to just disappear without saying anything or at least leaving a note or a text. 

After getting dressed and eating breakfast, Mal called Carlos and Jay. She was met with Carlos' voice and the sound of Dude and his dog friends barking in the background. 

" _Hey Mal, what's up?_ " 

"Hi Carlos," Mal smiled, "Have you by any chance seen Evie today?" 

" _No, I haven't. But it's kinda early anyway, isn't she home?_ "

"No," Mal's smile dropped and she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "I'm kinda worried. She never just vanishes like this, without telling me where she's going."

There was a small pause on Carlos' side.

" _Do you think something's happened to her?_ " he asked after a moment, and Mal could hear in his voice that he was growing more afraid. She didn’t want to think about the possibility of Evie being in harm's way, but it was more than likely now.

"I don't know," she admitted, "I'm gonna check the security footage. Don't hang up."

" _Gotcha_."

Mal went upstairs to check the security cameras they had installed in their home and around the lot. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then a mysterious figure on her lawn caught Mal's attention. It was difficult to make out who he was in the haze of the early morning, especially when he was wearing a rather large hat to cover most of his face, but Mal kept an eye on him until he disappeared from sight. Her stomach lurched with an uncomfortable feeling; their house had been broken into and she and Evie hadn't heard a thing. Someone had invaded their safe space. 

She gasped loudly as the figure appeared again a few minutes later, carrying Evie's body in his arms. Mal felt her hands heat up in anger as her magic was reacting to her emotions. She was still struggling to see who Evie's capturer was, but then a lucky gust of wind blew his hat away. Mal instantly recognized the person and felt a low, dragon-like growl form in her throat. 

" _Uh, Mal?_ " 

Mal was jolted back to reality as Carlos spoke on the phone.

" _You okay over there?_ "

Mal's face darkened, "Evie was kidnapped, and I know who took her."

" _What? Who?_ "

"Lumière." 

* * *

”Mal, wait up!” 

Mal heard Carlos and Jay shout after her as she stormed towards Ben’s castle. She could barely keep herself from running, but even then Carlos and Jay had to jog quickly to catch up to her. 

She was furious. As far as she knew, Lumière had betrayed her, and he was about to face Mal’s anger. 

”Mal!” Carlos exclaimed, ”Are you absolutely sure it was Lumière? I mean, doesn’t it seem a little sketchy?”

”Yeah,” Jay added, ”Think about it. Lumière’s our friend, and he has been a loyal servant of Auradon since it was formed. Would he really do something like this?” 

”I don’t know, but I’m too angry to think rationally right now. I know what I saw in the camera, and it was him.” Mal ran up the stone stairs and leapt into the castle as soon as the guards opened the doors. She was instantly met with Ben.

”Where is he?” Mal asked heatedly. Ben put a hand on her arm.

”Mal, listen — ”

”Where is Lumière?” Mal’s voice grew deeper, more intimidating. Ben sighed regretfully.

”He’s in the living room.” 

Mal wasted no time; she took off towards the large salon and found Lumière sitting by the fireplace. Fairy Godmother was also in the room, standing by his side. Mal felt her anger bubble up in her chest.

”You _rat_!” she snarled and tugged Lumière up by his collar. He trembled in fear. 

”Mal — ” Jay came to stop Mal, but shrunk away as the pixie looked at him with her fierce green eyes. 

Mal looked back to Lumière, who wasn’t doing a thing to fight back. 

”How could you do this? Where did you take Evie?” she questioned. Lumière let out a weak inaudible whimper.

”Tell me.” Mal stared deep into Lumière’s eyes. 

”Mal, stop!” 

A foreign voice joined the intense confrontation between Mal and Lumière. Mal looked towards the doorway, where Queen Belle, the person who had spoken, stood with her husband in tow. They made their way forward.

”He’s very weak.” Belle said softly. Mal frowned in confusion, the green glow of the magic fading in her eyes. 

”Lumière was spelled.” Fairy Godmother explained. Mal’s eyes widened and she slightly loosened her grip on the man. 

”Is this true?” she breathed. Lumière nodded rapidly. 

”I have no recollection of the night. I only remember a small flash and the next thing I know I’m waking up in a bush in the garden,” he concluded, ”I would never ever do anything to harm any of you. I swear this to you, Miss Mal.” 

Mal took a deep breath. Then she released Lumière, who sat back down on the couch. Fairy Godmother rubbed his shoulder gently.

”The spell took a toll on his body. That’s why he’s feeling weak. He says he doesn’t remember a thing.” she said. 

”Do you have any idea where Evie is?” Mal asked carefully. Lumière shook his head sadly.

”Unfortunately not, Miss Mal. I don’t remember where I took her. I’m sorry.” 

”It’s not your fault,” Mal smiled sadly, ”You were spelled, it’s not like you genuinely wanted to hurt Evie. I'm sorry, I... I should’ve been easier on you and listened to you first.” 

Lumière reached out to take Mal’s hand, ”I understand. I’d act the same way if a person I loved dearly was in peril.” 

Mal squeezed Lumière's hand gently and then turned to Fairy Godmother. 

"Do you know who spelled him?" she asked. Fairy Godmother shook her head worriedly. 

"I've been trying to use my magic to figure that out but with little success. It seems that whoever took Evie really doesn't want her to be found." 

Mal clenched her fists in anger. She was terrified to think of where her girlfriend was and what was happening to her. She could've very well been inside the borders of Auradon, or outside them with some very dangerous people. 

Jay placed his hand on Mal's back and she leaned into her friend's touch to calm herself down. 

"We'll find her." Jay whispered. Mal swallowed and then nodded confidently.

"I know we will." 

* * *

Annika hummed a jazz tune to herself as she swept the hair clippings into the trash can with her broom. She did a few twirls and dipped the broom dramatically, as if she was acting out a scene with someone. The people in the hair salon gave her odd looks, but she ignored them completely, living out her dream of being an actress to the best of her abilities. 

It was a surprise to many that the salon was still in place and taking customers. The building was falling apart and the only light was an awkwardly blue bulb hanging from the ceiling by its cord. It was miraculous that no one had electrocuted themselves on it. Things were clearly on the bleak side, but it was the best you got on the Isle. Annina had learned to adapt to whatever crap she had long ago. 

Well, it wasn’t all crap. Annika sighed with a smile and wrapped a fiery red curl of her hair around her finger. Grey Gothel was the best goddamn thing to ever happen to her, and the only reason why Annika kept pushing every day. She was far too incredible for a place like the Isle, but when they were together the cursed place felt like their kingdom. 

”Annika!” 

A loud screech from the opposite side of the room burst Annika’s little bubble. Her mother walked out from the back, knocking the lamp back and forth with her tall, red hair (it was clear where Annika had gotten her curls from). 

”Stop daydreaming!” her mother exclaimed, ”And keep sweeping!” 

”Sorry, ma.” Annika muttered under her breath and kept sweeping the floor clean. 

The Queen of Hearts was a terrifying salon owner and boss when she wanted to be, and Annika rarely went against her word. Working at her mother’s hair salon was the only way she could get paid and keep herself occupied. The Isle was a dreadful and boring place and Annika needed something to stay sane. 

Annika tuned out her mother's constant blabbering to the customers and finished her job quickly. She glanced in her mother's direction and cringed because the customer she was working on would definitely not get the kind of hairdo he was hoping for.

Annika threw the broom into the corner and brushed off her hands. It was the end of her shift, or at least she decided it was the end, because as long as she got the job done, the Queen didn't care how much time it took and where Annika spent her time. 

"Hey, I'm going to Grey's!" she exclaimed halfway out of the door and smiled just at the mere thought of seeing her girlfriend again. 

"Ah, wonderful! Report to me about the plan when you get back! And remember, if anyone gives you trouble…"

"Off with their head, I know, ma!" 

"That's my girl!" 

Annika left the salon and ran through the streets towards the tall, threatening tower on the other side of the Isle. Mother Gothel was very fond of towers and had overtaken one of the only ones the very moment she was tossed on the island. The only difference between this one and Rapunzel's tower was that this tower had stairs to get up to the top, because Grey's hair wouldn't ever be long enough to use for climbing. Not that Annika ever wanted to ruin those luscious black locks anyway. 

The top of the tower had a few large rooms, including the heavily armoured laboratory where Grey spent most of her time. Annika knocked on the dark wooden door and grinned when she heard Grey's voice.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Do you wanna guess?" Annika said back. She heard rustling on the other side and suddenly the door opened wide. Before Annika could react in any way, Grey had already squealed in excitement and pulled her into a kiss. 

"How is it that every time you leave I miss you more and more?" Grey whispered and closed the door, dragging Annika further into the room. Annika nuzzled her nose against her cheek.

"Cause every time I'm here you love me more and more." 

Grey chuckled and kissed her again. Then they separated and Grey led her to the centerpiece in the room. Annika stared at the large stone table in front of her and grinned wickedly when she realized what was lying there. 

"What do you think Mal's gonna do when she realizes we have her girlfriend?" she asked. Grey brushed her fingertips on the unconscious Evie's hair. 

"She'll probably throw a hissy fit," she laughed, "and set up a fancy rescue mission to find her."

"Do you reckon she will find her?" 

Grey draped an arm around Annika's waist and looked around at the potions and glass bottles and other seemingly dangerous objects in the room. 

"Nah," she tilted her head, "and even if she catches on to us, it'll be too late. There's gonna be nothing left of this girl when my mom's through with her." 

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Mal sensed it. A trace of magic hung heavy in the air in the castle garden, the very same place where Lumiére had been tossed after being spelled. Mal grabbed Jay and Carlos and followed the trace without saying a word, leaving the boys frowning in confusion. 

The trace got stronger and stronger as Mal neared the rose bushes, as if it was taunting her somehow. Mal stopped walking abruptly. 

"It's here," she breathed, "There was magic here!"

"We're in Auradon, Mal," Carlos looked baffled, "There's magic everywhere."

"Dark magic, Carlos!" Mal exclaimed frustratedly, "There was dark magic here last night. This is the place where Lumiére woke up. I wonder…" 

Mal pushed Jay and Carlos back and then threw out her hands, pointing them towards the bush. She blinked a few times and caught her eyes glowing with the comforting bright green color as they always did when she was doing magic of her own. 

"Good for nothing, a wild guess, show me the maker of this mess."

The bush of roses began emitting a strange, pink glow. The trio of VK's watched as millions of little sparkling particles dashed around in front of them, finding it hard to settle into place. Mal let out a soft growl. The dark magic was putting up a fight, but she knew she had to be stronger for Evie's sake. Finally the particles aligned to form a face, and a familiar one at that. 

"Holy shit," Jay's jaw dropped, "It's Gaston, isn't it? That's his face."

"That's impossible. Gaston doesn't have magic." Mal grunted. A droplet of sweat trickled down her temple as she kept up the spell.

"Well tell me what you see, Mal! I'm pretty fucking sure that's Gaston right there." Jay pointed at the face.

Mal cried out slightly as she dropped the spell. The cloud of pink vanished with a puff, leaving Mal panting with exhaustion.

”It just doesn’t make sense to me,” she said, ”How would Gaston have magic?”

”Hey, you know the Isle,” Carlos sighed, ”Anything’s possible in that place.” 

Mal shook her head and took a deep breath one more time. A deadly determination filled her eyes once more. 

”Alright,” she snarled, ”Let’s get him, then.” 

Mal, Jay and Carlos went back inside the castle to share their discovery with Lumiére, Fairy Godmother and Ben and his parents. Adam and Belle weren’t so enthusiastic about the return of the evil figure from their past. Gaston was someone who they had gladly left in the old days. He only existed as a bad memory. The news of his evil schemes put not only their son but the whole kingdom in danger, not to mention Evie in his captivity. 

”You’re sure it was Gaston?” Ben questioned for the umpteenth time. Mal, Jay and Carlos all nodded for confirmation. 

”Positive. Her magic doesn’t lie.” Carlos said. 

”Very well,” Belle’s voice was heavy, ”What do we do?”

”I am not about to put Gaston’s crimes on his son. That mistake will not be made in Auradon again. We should call him. Just to make sure.” Ben explained instantly. Mal tapped her foot impatiently.

”Okay. I’ll call Gil and talk to him."

Mal shuddered. She pulled out her phone and dialed Gil. The rest of the group gave her some privacy. 

”Hi Gil.”

" _Hello, Mal_."

Mal's breath caught in her throat at the voice on the other end. She paled.

"Gaston."

Everyone turned to look at her instantly. Mal was starting to pace. 

" _To what do I owe the pleasure?_ " Gaston sneered. 

"Why do you have your son's phone?" 

" _It isn't my son's, exactly, I mean, this **is** the only phone in our household_," Gaston answered, " _You remember the horrible connection this place has, don —_ "

"What did you do to Evie?" Mal interrupted him angrily. Gaston laughed loudly. 

" _Oh, that's so sweet, you think I'm just going to tell you right here. It's not quite that easy, Mal. I will only speak to one person, and you know very well who that is. I want to see her. If you want information you'll have to do a grand old homecoming and come see me in this miserable shack. Otherwise your Evie might face less than pleasant circumstances_!" 

Mal growled, "Gaston — "

" _I'll be waiting!_ " 

He hung up on Mal, leaving her standing there in shock. Gaston was definitely a lead that they had to use if they wanted to find Evie in time, but with his request it would mean leading a lot more people into danger than Mal wanted to. She turned to face the others.

”Gaston says that if he's going to tell us anything, he will only talk to one person.” she said slowly. All the eyes in the room shifted towards Belle.

"No," Adam said instantly as he realized what Mal was suggesting, "Absolutely not. Belle is not going near that monster."

"I'll talk to him." Belle said abruptly. There was an odd confidence in her eyes.

"What? Honey! No, I won't allow it." Adam said. Belle threw a pointed glance in his direction.

"I'm not asking you to allow it, Adam. Evie's life is in danger and if I can help save her in any way then I'll do it. If you're so concerned about my safety you're free to come with me." she explained. Mal smirked a little. She knew that Adam could never go against his wife, at least not for long. 

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, we're all going to the Isle to see Gaston. Belle won't be harmed." Jay reassured the king. Belle rose on her tip toes and kissed her husband quickly. He sighed.

"Alright. We leave at dawn." 

* * *

Grey woke up in the morning in cold sweat. She breathed heavily and tried to ignore the ringing in her ears. Her whole body was warning her of the events ahead. Something was set in motion, and Grey knew exactly what it was. She got up from bed and headed into her mother's bedroom. 

Gothel was bedridden and always slept in the complete darkness under a large cloak. She had even sealed up the window in her bedroom with bricks to avoid any light coming in. She only accepted the little light that came in when her daughter opened the door. 

Grey slipped into the bedroom and knelt beside her mother's bed. She grasped Gothel's bony hand gently. 

"Mama," she whispered barely audibly, "They're coming."

Gothel closed her fingers around Grey's hand tightly and startled her. The dark circles under the witch's eyes were almost hidden by her bushy, dry and grey hair. It couldn't be denied; she looked like she was dying. If their plan failed she might as well have been as good as dead. Grey was terrified to think of losing Gothel; she may have been one of the most notorious villains of the land but she was still a mother. 

"We can't wait another moment," Gothel hissed, "We must act now." 

"Are you sure?" Grey looked unsure, "What if we're not ready?"

"We have to be, Grey. If we want to be free we must start immediately. Tell Annika. Bring me to the girl. Begin the process."

Grey took a deep breath and then pressed a kiss on Gothel's hand. She retrieved a wheelchair that barely held together and helped Gothel onto it. Then she wheeled her mother into the laboratory, whispering to her while she did.

"I won't fail you, mama."

Gothel grimaced under her cloak.

"You'd better not." 

Inside the laboratory Evie was just as unconscious as she had been before. She looked stunning even in such a state and Grey knew it was that beauty, the beauty that the Evil Queen had spent years perfecting, that would be the key to success. 

The first thing Grey did after bringing her mother inside was inform the love of her life of the situation. She stepped back a little and scribbled a note as quickly as she could. A black raven appeared by the window at the sound of Grey whistling sharply. It was an ancient method of communication but it was all she had due to lack of wifi and cell phones in general. The raven took Grey's note into its claw and tilted its head.

"You know where to go." Grey said, and the raven disappeared.

Next Grey positioned Gothel so that she was sitting behind Evie. She went to the blue-haired belle and slowly slid a ring off her finger. It looked like something that Mal would've given to her as a promise ring and Grey smiled sadly at the image of her gifting Annika with a ring like that. She gave the ring to Gothel, who frowned a little.

"Hold it in your hand," Grey said softly, "There needs to be a link between you and her."

Gothel squeezed the ring in her hand, her anger fuelling her to the very end. Grey stepped close to Evie and placed a hand on her forehead. Then she closed her eyes and began to sing.

" _Wither and decay,_

_end this destiny,_

_break these earthly chains,_

_and set the spirit free,_

_the spirit free…_ " 

Gothel smiled maliciously. Grey opened one eye a little and cheered in her head when she saw Evie's whole body emitting a blue glow. A faint line was connecting Evie and Gothel. Grey could feel her mother growing a tiny bit stronger with each passing second. It would be a long and slow process, but it would work. It had to work. 

Grey kept repeating the incantation over and over, knowing that while Evie would wither away, her mother would regain her strength. Freedom was right by their fingertips. Grey and Annika were almost ready to leave the wretched Isle and give themselves and their mothers a new beginning. 

"Yes!" Gothel exclaimed victoriously, "Yes! Sing for me, darling! _Don't stop singing_!" 

* * *

It was obvious that Belle and Adam hadn't set foot on the Isle in a very long time, if ever. They were visibly very uncomfortable even driving through the place in a safe car. Mal couldn't even begin to fathom the kind of conflict they were feeling inside them; on one hand, the Isle kept away villains and kept Auradon safe. On the other hand, even if the villains did deserve their fate, punishing their children for their crimes was wrong, and keeping them locked up for so long had been a grave mistake on the kingdom's part. 

Luckily King Ben had big and kind heart, no doubt that of his mother, and he had been working tirelessly to bring more kids into Auradon ever since he was crowned king. Uma and her friends also had a place on his list even after the complicated events of the Cotillion. It would be a long, time-consuming task to bring them to Auradon, but at some point it would be done, when the relations between the kingdom and the Isle were better. If they ever got better.

Mal, Jay and Carlos led their company to Gaston's residence. The house he lived in was more like a shack and it was miraculous that it was even standing up. Mal was about to knock on the door, only to find it already ajar. She was holding herself back from sprinting inside, knowing that she was so close to Evie. She could feel the remnants of the magic that Gaston had used still lingering around the property.

"Gaston!" she exclaimed, "We're coming in!"

"Very well, if you must!" he screeched back. Mal rolled his eyes and stepped inside. The rest of the group followed close by. Adam let out a low growl. 

Mal and the others hurried into the living room. Belle gasped quietly. Mal knew that she was shocked at what they found. 

Gaston sat there on a rickety wheelchair and looked like he hadn't showered in weeks. He let his eyes travel through each and every member of their group before settling on Belle.

"You came." he said with a low voice. 

"Gaston," Belle whispered, "You're… you…"

"Yes," he spat and glanced at Adam, "The fall from the heights of your castle paralyzed me from the waist down. I've been stuck in this chair ever since." 

"Serves you right." Adam snarled. His wife looked horrified.

"Adam!" 

"Belle, he tried to kill me and he would've killed you too if given the chance! I apologize for not having sympathy for this slimy piece of garbage but—" 

"Your Majesty," Mal warned sternly, "This isn't the time." 

Adam sighed deeply and went quiet. Belle took a small step forward.

"I dislike you very deeply, Gaston, and the thought of the danger your presence is putting my son and his friends in makes me sick, but Evie needs help and you said you'd talk to me. So please tell me where you're keeping her. We don't have a lot of time." she explained with a soft voice. Mal could see her trembling with fear. Her eyes narrowed as she examined Gaston and the Queen.

"If you don't start talking, I swear on my mother's tiny lizard form, I will kill you. The Queen asked and you'll answer." Mal said threateningly. A flicker of uncertainty appeared on Gaston's face and he cleared his throat. He was starting to understand that Mal was serious. 

"Well, you see, the situation is complicated." 

"How so?" asked Belle. Gaston fiddled with his hands innocently.

"I actually… don't have her."

Mal's blood ran cold.

"What?" Belle gasped, "What do you mean?"

Gaston laughed in a high-pitched voice, "I've never had her. Well, maybe for a few minutes, but that's it!"

"Then how did you get magic?" Carlos asked, "The trail pointed to you." 

Gaston laughed again, falling back on his chair. Mal acted on impulse and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. 

"Answer him."

Her eyes glowed with the familiar green color.

"It was Gothel," Gaston choked out, "She made her daughter give me the magic! She's going to get us out of here, she's going to drain that girl dry, she's going to win and I am going to be free!"

Mal released Gaston and started putting the pieces together.

"Gothel," she seethed, "Gothel has been behind all of this. Gaston was just a vessel, a pawn, a trap to make us lose time!"

"But what does she want with Evie?" Jay asked. 

"Her beauty!" Mal exclaimed, "Gothel's going to use Evie's beauty to regain her strength. That's what she did with Rapunzel!" 

"But that will kill her!" Ben looked horrified. 

"Then we have to go quickly," Mal confirmed, "Let's get out of here." 

With one last glance in the cackling Gaston's direction they ran out of the house and into the street. Mal stopped Belle and Adam instantly.

"This is where we have to part. It's going to get dangerous from now on. You need to go back to Auradon." she explained. Belle and Adam frowned.

"Mal, no, we want to help you. We've faced much greater threats than you can even imagine. Gothel is gaining strength as we speak and the whole kingdom is going to be in danger." Adam insisted. Mal sighed.

"Someone needs to look after Auradon, _please_ go. The people will look to you for guidance. They need you." she said. Belle tugged on her husband's sleeve.

"I think Mal's right. They're still our subjects, especially while Ben's away. We can't leave Fairy Godmother to handle an entire kingdom by herself. The people need us, my love." 

The king gave in quickly. He and Belle bid farewell to their son and the VKs before leaving the Isle. Mal let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Auradon would be in safe hands. She requested that the couple sent the limousine back on the Isle before she regrouped with her friends. Then they were off to Gothel's tower. She only hoped that they weren't too late. 

* * *

It turned out, when they arrived at Gothel's tower, that they were indeed running low on time. A strong negative energy hung around the property, so dark and evil that even the non-magical Jay, Carlos and Ben could sense it. A black smoke was rising from the top of the building and an eerie song was echoing from somewhere above the group. Mal gritted her teeth and slammed her body against the door on the bottom of the tower.

"Argh!" she grunted as she tried again and again, "It - won't - budge! Help me!"

The boys joined her in pushing on the door until it flew open. Mal scrambled to her feet and rushed up the staircase and into the laboratory. The scene inside made chills run down her spine.

The singing had stopped. Evie's body was draped atop a stone platform. Mal had no idea how long she had been there but clearly long enough to look like a completely different person. Her hair was drying out and losing its color and her skin was pale white. 

"Evie!" Mal screamed and rushed forward but before she could get even close she felt all her limbs fight against her and stay still. She, alongside her friends, had been immobilized. It felt like being turned to stone. Mal tore her eyes off of Evie and found Grey Gothel, the person who had been singing, looking devilishly in her direction. A ray of energy was conjoining Evie and Gothel together. 

"Grey!" Mal yelled, "You little bitch, let Evie go!" 

Grey laughed, "No! You're too late!"

Mal fought against the magical binds holding her in place but it was useless. She could only watch Evie's life energy change owners and bring back Gothel's youth. 

"How are you even doing this? Evil magic doesn't work here!" Jay shouted from somewhere behind Mal. A flame lit up in Grey's eyes. 

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe my magic _isn't_ evil? That maybe I'm doing this because it's the only option I have left? We're never getting out of here if we don't do this and it requires a small sacrifice, one that I'm willing to make!" she said with tears in her eyes. Mal felt a sting of guilt and nostalgia in her chest. She remembered feeling exactly like Grey did, like there was no way out. Even in all her anger she couldn't exactly blame Grey for doing what she did. 

"You have a place in Auradon, Grey! Just let us all go and you can come with us!" Ben tried to persuade her. Grey cried harder.

"No, you're lying! No!" she whimpered. The aura between Evie and Gothel grew more vibrant. The woman was starting to tremble dangerously in her wheelchair.

"Grey, please, don't," Mal pleaded, "I can't lose her! I love her!"

"And _I_ love _her_!" Grey pointed towards the dark corner where Annika came into view. She sat on the countertop and gazed at her girlfriend with a tender look in her eyes. 

"Do you see her, Mal?" Grey walked forward until she was breathing in Mal's face, "That's the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with! But not here! Not on this piece of shit island! She's the reason why I'm doing this, because Annika is far too beautiful to be destroyed in this place!"

Annika rushed to Grey and pulled her back a little, whispering comforting things in her ear. She threw a pointed look at Mal, who was crying too.

"I know how you feel, I really do! Evie is the love of my life and I want you two to have what we have, but that won't happen if I lose her today! If Evie dies I _will_ have to use force on you. Please, Grey, Annika…"

Mal could see Grey hesitating. She laced her fingers with Annika's. Before she could open her mouth, something happened she did not expect. 

Her mother spoke. She stood up. For the first time in years.

"You've done well, Grey." 

Grey gasped and turned around to find her mother crawling up from the wheelchair.

"NO! EVIE!" Mal cried out as the aura between Evie and Gothel faded into nothing. Evie's limp arm fell from her side and hung from the stone platform. Her chest stopped rising and falling completely. Mal's worst fear came true. She had watched the woman of her dreams die out of her reach. 

"Mama!" Grey cried out and went to support her mother as she stood. 

"I'm very proud of you. You succeeded in the task I gave you. I feel like a woman again!" Gothel laughed and raised her arms towards the ceiling. Mal spotted Evie's promise ring on her finger and seethed with rage. It felt like an insult to their love to see the ring as a symbol of Gothel's power. 

"Now it's time for a new age to begin," Gothel smiled wickedly like the Chesire Cat, "We will start with exterminating these foolish rescuers. Mal will have the honor of going first so she won't have to be separated from her love for too long."

Mal tried to move again. She wanted to punch Gothel in the face.

"I'm gonna kill you," she growled, "You took Evie from me. You _killed_ her. And now you're prancing around wearing _her_ promise ring as a token of her death, you vile, scum of the earth, evil fucking bit—" 

Suddenly she was choking on thin air. Gothel had her hand held out as if she was crushing Mal's windpipes from a distance. Jay, Carlos and Ben started shouting panickedly. Gothel laughed. Grey stood behind her and watched her mother's madness unsurely.

"What are you going to do, little girl?" Gothel taunted Mal, "Turn into a dragon and roast me where I'm standing? It's not looking like that, is it? You've _lost_."

"Stop!" Carlos yelled, "Stop hurting her!"

"Grey, Annika, please help! I swear you can come back to Auradon with us! I'm not lying!" Ben started pleading again, "Look in my pocket!"

"What?" Annika looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I carry a list of the villain kids I plan on bringing to Auradon next! It's a long and tedious process but I swear on my life that you're on it! You can take a look yourself, the list is in the right pocket of my coat!" Ben explained hurriedly, watching Mal's face drain of colour. Annika walked up to him and dug through his coat to find a piece of paper. She folded it open and gasped.

"Grey, we're on it," she breathed shakily, "Our names are on here."

Grey grabbed the list from her girlfriend and noticed the same thing: in clear, capital letters on the long list of names were Grey Gothel and Annika, daughter of the Queen of Hearts. Grey crumpled the paper and shoved it back into Ben's pocket.

"You were really gonna come for us?" she asked incredulously. Ben nodded to the best of his abilities despite still being unable to move.

"Yes! You can have a new life in Auradon but only if you stop Gothel from hurting Mal and let us take Evie's body back! I know that deep inside you're not your parents so please do the right thing, _please_."

"Could I marry Annika in Auradon?" Grey asked quietly. Annika's eyes flickered to her. 

"You wanna marry me?"

"Yeah, of course. I love you." Grey's eyes softened. She looked between her girlfriend and Ben, who smiled.

"Of course you could marry her. Of course. I'm sure it'd be a beautiful ceremony." he said. Annika grasped Grey's hand.

"And our mothers?" she asked unsurely. Ben looked apologetic.

"They'd have to stay here. For now. I promise you could come see them from time to time." 

Annika grabbed Grey's face and looked into her eyes, "That has to be enough. Baby, this is our chance."

Grey considered their options for a split second. Then she turned her back on Ben and threw herself at Gothel, knocking her on the ground. The witch cried out in surprise. Both spells were lifted and Mal, Jay, Carlos and Ben could finally move again. Mal caught her breath and coughed heavily. Jay went to help her.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She nodded rapidly.

"I'm fine. Evie. Now." 

They rushed to release Evie from her place. Mal gathered Evie's body in her arms and squeezed her close. She kissed her head multiple times.

"Oh, she's so cold." she whispered. Then she looked towards the struggle taking place between a mother and her daughter. Grey was fighting to grab Gothel's arm.

"You stupid child! What are you doing?" Gothel screeched. 

"I'm so sorry, mama, I have to!" Grey yelled. She finally gained hold on Gothel's right hand and yanked Evie's ring right off. Gothel began writhing in pain as her form deteriorated back into what it had been; an old, small woman with scaly arms and long nails. She leaned against the wall in a weak heap of cloak and grey, curly hair. Grey turned away with tears in her eyes and said nothing. Annika hugged her tightly in tears of her own before they followed Mal and the boys out of the tower. 

* * *

As the group exited the still steaming and fuming tower, they found one of Ben's limousines tucked into a safe hiding spot with the driver waiting inside. Mal let out a sigh of relief upon realizing that Belle and Adam had indeed sent the car back to them. They piled inside and headed back to Auradon. Mal was sitting awkwardly with Evie's cold body in her lap and Grey squeezed next to her on the seat. 

"Your Majesty," the driver said unsurely as the began crossing the bridge, "I don't mean to pry, but the two foreign passengers, ah…" 

"It's fine, Gregory, they're with me. We were in a dangerous, complicated situation and they saved my life. It's time they got their place here." Ben explained calmly. The driver nodded wordlessly and kept going until they were inside the borders of Auradon. Belle and Adam were waiting for them by the courtyard of the castle with a great deal of medical staff prepared to treat any possible injuries. Mal scrambled out of the car with Evie as soon as the car stopped completely. She stumbled onto the ground and clutched her girlfriend close.

"Help!" she screamed, "She needs medical care!" 

"Mal, you found her!" Belle exclaimed as she rounded the car. Her face paled when she noticed the lifeless woman in Mal's arms. The medical staff came and took Evie inside, having to fight a little to separate her from her lover. Mal succumbed to her tears and rose up to hug Belle.

"Oh, dear, is she…?" Belle's hands began to shake. Mal let out a choked sob. 

"I failed, Belle," she wept, "I failed to protect her and now she's dead! She's so cold and I can't feel any life in her and I - I don't know what to - I -"

She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence. Belle held her closer and brushed a hand through her hair, trying to remain strong for the heartbroken young woman who had suffered the loss of her love. Evie was Mal's only one, and it was hard to imagine one without the other or the girls without Jay and Carlos. The four of them were incomplete without Evie. 

On the other side of the car Grey and Annika were holding hands and looking around at the clean spaces, the castle and the never-ending stream of light coming from everywhere around the kingdom. They had never seen anything like it before. Granted, it wasn't the most cheerful mood to enter Auradon in, and a great flame of guilt burned Grey from the inside, but at least they were in their new home, together. 

Mal couldn't even look in the direction of the couple. She felt both angry at and sorry for Grey and Annika, because she knew exactly how it felt to have no choice left. However, Grey and her mother were at fault for the loss of Evie, and seeing Grey everyday would be difficult for a long time. 

Mal left Belle and headed inside of the castle where Evie had been taken by the medics. She wanted to finally look upon her lover properly and spend a moment with her before they were separated forever. It was obvious that whatever Mal would find inside that bedroom would not be a pleasant thing to be in the presence of but all she wanted was to see Evie, to touch her once again. They might as well have been apart for centuries. 

A heavy dark energy hung around the bedroom that Evie was in. The medics had offered Mal their support on their way out of the room, knowing that nothing could be done. Their only option was to let her rest peacefully. Mal had simply nodded, unable to say a word to them. She opened the door and felt nauseous at the sight she faced. Evie was in the same state she had been when Mal found her in Gothel's tower. The gentle light of the bedroom accentuated everything that had happened to her, but even then Mal found her more beautiful than anyone in the world. 

She went closer to her girlfriend and lifted a hand on her face to try and stop herself from breaking into new tears. It was a foolish attempt. Mal's knees wobbled as she sat next to Evie on the bed. She looked so frail that Mal feared she'd perish from the touch of a fingertip. A third of her hair had come out when it had been brushed clean by the medics and there wasn't even a trace of blush on her cheeks. 

"Evie," Mal whispered, "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to protect you. I love you so much." 

She lifted Evie's hand and kissed it, "This isn't fair. You were supposed to be my wife and the best mom ever someday. We didn't have enough time."

There was a sudden knock on the door and Mal spun around, standing protectively in front of Evie's bed. The door opened just a little and, to Mal's surprise, Grey slid in through the gap. Mal's eyes narrowed slightly. Grey kept her distance and stood on the sidelines, peeking behind Mal's back to take a look at Evie. 

"Why are you here?" Mal asked. 

"I wanted to talk to you and I figured I'd find you here." Grey explained carefully.

"I have nothing to say to you." 

"I know, but at least hear me out," Grey pleaded, "Mal, please."

Mal said nothing and looked away. Grey sighed. 

"Look, I - I can't stand here and start crying dramatically and say that it wasn't me, that my mom made me do it, that I didn't want to, because… I did. Assisting my mom with her plan and hurting you, _all_ of you, was a choice that I made. I was so _angry_ at the world and at you and everything. I just wanted to grab Annika and leave without ever looking back. That was before we found out about Ben's plan and list, of course. I thought I was going to be stuck on the Isle forever so I did what I did. I can't take it back, but you have to know that I regret it _so_ much, and I'll accept whatever punishment the king has for me."

"Gothel is the one who should be punished." Mal said dryly. 

"Maybe so, but I helped her! I initiated the spell by singing the hurt incantation, I did that!" Grey exclaimed and took a step forward. Mal stood up and stared deep into her eyes.

"Yes, you did," she said with a low vice, "But you felt like you had no other choice. Like it was your last option. I know what that's like and I can't blame you for that." 

"Mal, you're too kind."

"I really am," Mal laughed sadly, "I want to be angry, but I don't have the energy for it. Evie wouldn't have wanted that. Her heart was so big and full of so much love. She'd be so disappointed if I got angry at someone who's very much like me." 

Grey was silent. She reached into her pocket.

"I think you should have this." 

She pulled out Evie's promise ring and offered it to Mal, who took it. Mal noticed that there was something different to it. The ring was pulsating on her hand, trembling and jumping a little. Grey's eyes were gleaming mischievously.

"Why's it doing that?" Mal whispered.

"My mother needed a vessel," Grey said, "The life energy she needs from someone is always tethered to something. First it was Rapunzel's hair. Now it's Evie's ring. That's why when I took the ring and therefore Evie's life energy from her she withered again."

Mal's eyes widened, "So you're saying that Evie's life energy is still in this ring?" 

She glanced at Evie's lifeless form, refusing to get her hopes up too much. 

"Do you think…?" she trailed off. Grey nudged her forward.

"Try it. Put it on her." 

Mal rushed back to Evie and slid the ring back on her hand. Then she stood back, holding her breath. 

At first it seemed like nothing was happening. Mal's joy deflated before it had even properly begun. Evie remained on the bed as still as she had previously been. 

Then suddenly it happened, all at once. Mal watched with tears streaming down her face as Evie's hair slowly regained its strength and color. Her skin was soon flushed with heat, and what made Mal cry the most was seeing the blush return on her cheeks; a sign of the blood flowing through her veins once more. An aura of life hung around the air and Evie's body, and Mal knew both she and Grey could feel it. 

The world stood still. Then Evie opened her eyes and inhaled sharply, staring up at the ceiling. 

"Evie!" Mal cried out and hurried forward. Evie turned to look at her and smiled weakly. 

"Hi M…" she mumbled. Mal took Evie's hand and nuzzled it against her cheek. 

"Holy shit, Evie, I thought I - I thought I lost you!"

"No, never," Evie muttered, her voice lowering into a whisper, "Mal, I'm really tired."

Mal leaned over to kiss her forehead, "It's okay, you can rest now. Try to sleep. You're safe. I love you so much." 

Evie relaxed visibly and her eyes fluttered shut as she fell asleep. Mal got up from her side and turned back to Grey. 

"Thank you." 

Grey simply smiled. 

"I'll get the medics." 

* * *

Evie slept for a few hours while the medics checked her over to make sure that she was doing alright. It was no secret, though, that her resurrection was a result of magic, so the medics found her to be okay quite quickly. Apart from being very drained, as Mal had expected, with a few wounds from Gothel's treatment, she'd be fine.

Mal felt like she could finally breathe again. Her friends took turns in visiting Evie, all of them in tears. Belle hugged Mal tightly and then kissed Evie's head tenderly. Jay and Carlos wrapped Mal into a warm embrace and they stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, thanking the world - and Grey - that they had gotten to keep Evie with them. 

Eventually Grey and Annika themselves came to see Evie, still sound asleep in the bed. Mal had never left her side apart from going to the bathroom, and even then she had asked either Jay, Carlos or Ben to watch over her. Grey never let go of Annika's hand as they went to Evie's bed very awkwardly. They were very much aware that they were being watched. 

Neither of them was sure of what would happen to them next. Ben had asked them if it would be okay to have a guard accompany them for the time being, just until the fog cleared and Evie regained a little bit of her strength. The girls hadn't dared to argue with the king, but they soon noticed that the guard by their side was actually very nice company. He treated them like they had always lived in Auradon, obviously per Ben's request, but they could sense that the guard was acting out of his own kindness too. 

"Ben… what's going to happen to us now?" Annika asked after they had been sitting quietly for a while. Ben rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, we have to talk to Fairy Godmother about getting you some kind of education. You're a little too old to attend Auradon Prep but we can't leave you empty handed either. Then we can move on to look at fitting housing for you, assuming that you want to live together."

Grey and Annika nodded rapidly, causing Ben to smile.

"So I thought. After we're clear on housing and school you can start your lives together."

"What about the horrible things I did with my mom?" Grey asked, "Won't I be held accountable? I'm an adult and I want to take responsibility for my actions."

"The king is too kind, he's not going to punish you." Mal said nonchalantly from the side. Ben blushed a little but maintained his composure.

"You _did_ assist Gothel in her plan, but you had been driven into a corner with no other way out. In the end you and Annika made the right choice and saved multiple lives. You also brought Evie back. I can't just lash out on you after all that."

Grey sighed, "I appreciate that, really, but… maybe a bit of community service? Give me a job, at least. I'll do anything in Auradon, seriously, this place is amazing."

"Fine," Ben gave in, "Since you're so adamant about this. You can spend a month helping Mrs. Potts around the castle's kitchen. She'll be delighted to know we have new faces around here."

Grey beamed and did as bold a move as giving Ben a hug. Annika kissed her girlfriend's cheek. They found it so bewildering that they could start their new life in Auradon. They were safe and free and they'd get to experience everything that the four other VKs did. Evie was alright and Grey could start getting rid of the burden on her back piece by piece. 

Slowly everyone but Mal left the room and the purple-haired pixie was alone with her girlfriend. Evie was beginning to wake up from a well-deserved nap. She yawned and stretched her arms towards the ceiling. Mal caught her hand as she lowered it and pressed a soft kiss on the back of it. Evie grinned lovingly.

"Hey, you." she said. Mal felt her heart expand with every word that Evie said. She appreciated everything about Evie in a whole new way now and knew that she would never ever take any of their moments for granted. 

"Hey, baby," Mal whispered, "How did you sleep?"

"Really good. I'm still a bit tired, though." 

"Mm, yeah, your body has been through hell, so I'm not surprised." Mal chuckled. Evie frowned.

"Wait, what _did_ happen to me? I only remember seeing Lumière and a flash of light and then… nothing. The next thing I know is I'm waking up here, in the castle, while feeling like my whole body has been rearranged." 

Mal explained the whole story to Evie, from the moment she woke up in their bed to the very second Grey and Annika had spoken with Ben. Evie listened to every detail carefully. 

"I was _dead_?" she gasped. Mal's face darkened and she nodded grimly. 

"You have no idea how broken I was. All I could do was stare as your body went limp and you died out of my reach and my brain was screaming at me, saying 'you failed' over and over and over, because I failed to protect you. I really tried, and then I thought I lost you, and I - I - "

Mal felt herself tearing up again and she stopped talking. Evie immediately threw her arms out. 

"Oh, Mal, c'mere!"

Mal climbed into bed with her and wrapped the blanket around them like a protective shield inside of which they could never be harmed. It was their little safe bubble.

"I'm right here, okay?" Evie reassured her, "Grey did a good thing and I'm here with you and I'm never going anywhere. I love you."

"And I love you," Mal replied quickly, "I'm never going to let anybody hurt you again. I promise." 

She paused. 

"And speaking of Grey, she and Annika are so whipped, aren't they? When we were on the Isle she asked Ben if they could get married here."

Evie's eyes widened, "Really? Awh, I could help her look for a ring!" 

Mal laughed, "Honestly, you might be too late. I'm surprised she hasn't proposed already even though they've been in Auradon for what, five hours now? Four? Either way, I know those two are going to marry the shit out of each other."

Evie giggled too but then went quiet, "I want a ring." 

Mal smirked, "Oh, do you now?"

"Well, yeah. I wanna be your wife." 

Mal softened, "I wanna be yours too." 

"We'd make kick-ass wives." Evie said confidently. Mal nodded.

"Hell yeah we would. We _will_."

They were silent, letting the air hang around them peacefully. Mal played with Evie's fingers, revelling in every little movement her body made. She was alive, breathing with her own lungs, looking into Mal's eyes with her own. It was perfect. They'd get to keep living their happily ever after with old and new friends by their side. Grey and Annika had been brought into Auradon and they surely wouldn't be the last ones. The kingdom would slowly open its doors to the other VKs too and Mal and Evie would be helping them side by side. 

"Hey, Mal?" Evie burst Mal's thought bubble.

"Mm?"

"Kiss me." 

Mal smiled widely and pulled her girlfriend into a tender kiss. It felt like kissing her for the very first time. 

"I love you so much." Mal said as they separated. If it was up to them they would've stayed there forever. Evie nuzzled their noses together.

"And I you." 


End file.
